There is a current ongoing trend toward the advancement of minimally invasive surgical techniques. Such techniques not only reduce the amount of trauma to the patient but consequently reduce the amount of recovery time needed for healing, thereby reducing the lengths of hospital stays and, in some cases, even making it possible to perform procedures on an outpatient basis, such as in a physician's office.
Examples of existing procedures include laparoscopic procedures, wherein a procedure is conducted transdermally to reach an internal surgical target location. Typically this involves the formation of several (typically three or more) ports or openings through the skin and into the patient for placement of an endoscope through one opening and tools, instruments, devices through the other openings.
Other examples of existing procedures include those where an endoscope and or other instrumentation is inserted through a natural orifice, such as the mouth, anus, vagina, etc. The endoscope/instrument may be advanced along a natural pathway and then used to access the surgical site by piercing through a natural conduit forming the natural pathway. Alternatively, a procedure may be performed within the natural pathway, or on the natural conduit forming the natural pathway.
In any of these cases, the use of an endoscope may be limited when obstacles are present in a pathway leading to the surgical target location. Such obstacles may be fat or other soft tissue obstruction, tumors, or even the fact that the route from the insertion location of the endoscope/instrument to the surgical target location is very tortuous, making it difficult to establish a pathway to the surgical target location.
Traditionally, suturing has been performed to attach devices to tissues, to attach tissues to one another and/or to close wounds and incisions. However, successful suturing requires significant skill to perform, is time consuming, and is often difficult, if not impossible to perform in a minimally invasive procedure through a port, or even through multiple ports in a laparoscopic procedure.
Alternatives to suturing are known, but may result in less desirable outcomes. For example, gastric reduction techniques have been attempted, such as by inserting instruments trans-orally and reducing the volume of the stomach by stapling portions of it together. However, this technique is prone to failure due to the staples pulling through the tissues that they are meant to bind.
In an example of laparaoscopic hernia repair, multiple instruments are used through multiple ports to conduct the repair, but suturing is often replaced by stapling due to the reduced access space that is not sufficient to successfully carry out the suturing operations.
It would be desirable to provide instruments and techniques useable in less invasive surgical methods, such as minimally invasive surgical procedures using only one small opening into a patient, or laparaoscopic surgical procedures using two to five small openings into the patient, that provide the capability of fastening by sutures to fasten a device to an anatomical structure, to repair an opening or tear, or to otherwise fasten two or more tissues together.